The popularity of the game of golf has increased immensely in recent decades. All manner of players are looking for equipment that will improve an individual's performance, thereby making the game more enjoyable. For instance, golf clubs having a low center of gravity often are more forgiving clubs. That is, the golf club may strike a golf ball at a less than optimum location on the club face and the shot may still be relatively accurate. As new materials are used in the manufacture of clubs, lowering the center of gravity is often a priority during golf club design. In addition, players have come to expect a certain profile associated with certain golf clubs. Accordingly, a golf club having a low center of gravity while maintaining a traditional face size and profile would be advantageous to golfers at all levels of play.